Computer systems may utilize a variety of input devices including, for example, a keyboard, a mouse, a pointer, a touch pad, and the like, in order to provide inputs to a processor. Some modern computing devices including, for example, notebook computers, desktop computers, smart tablets, smart phones, mobile Internet devices (MIDs), media players, all-in-one computers, video game consoles, automatic teller machines (ATMs), graphical user interfaces (GUIs), and the like, may include a touchscreen or electronic visual display as a user interface. Further, some operating systems may be touchscreen compatible, wherein the touchscreen allows users to make screen inputs via simple or multi-touch gestures (e.g., with a finger(s), stylus, light pen, or the like).
The touchscreen may also allow users to interact with content displayed on the screen and determine how the content is displayed. Standard touchscreens may utilize one or more of a variety of touch sensing technologies including, for example, resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic wave (SAW), optical, infrared, and similar sensors. These sensors may be somewhat complex and are typically required to be integrated within the screen or display. The sensors may provide suitable accuracy but can add to the screen thickness and mass. Touchscreens are also relatively costly and tend to substantially increase the price of a system employing such technology.